The present invention relates to cosmetic devices in general, and more particularly to a cosmetic applicator.
Known cosmetic applicators of the type under discussion include a storage container in which a solving medium is contained. A tampon impregnated with a solving medium or a suitable cosmetic substance may be accommodated in the container. An applicator tip is connected to the solving medium in the container to suck out the medium therefrom. The container is normally closed with a lid which is removed therefrom before application of the solving medium onto a skin.
It has been known that painting cosmetic substances or so-called make-up are widely used in practice, which substances have been removed from the human skin by special solving media or liquid substances in order to remove spots from the skin and cleanse the same.
When a solving medium has been applied to the human skin by means of known cosmetic applicators customary wick pencils have been used, in which the wick has absorbed the make-up and removed it from the skin. Of course, it is understood that eventually the capillary applicator tip of the cosmetic applicator becomes contaminated. In this case the make-up or rouge collected on the tip must from time to time be removed from the applicator tip; various suction pads of soft foam material, or fleece material applied to a cellulose or staple fiber or cotton base have been used for cleaning the tip.